Robot Invasion Summary
This story is a summary for November's Robot Invasion (NOT THE STORY Robot Invasion BY CULDEEFELL13). The invasion started on November 5th and ended on November 24. WARNING: The whole story has violence, swearing (which is censored, of course), and more! If you are under 16 (17 in America and Japan and 18 in Europe) and still want to see it, SEE AT YOUR OWN RISK! Synopsis for the whole story The story involves a war on good and bad robots. There are two sides, one good (Green Side/Good Side) and one bad (Red Side/Bad Side). They both have leaders. In this story, chapters are renamed days. Unteamed robots appear as well, but will they be good or bad? Fonts Used # Mystix Orbs # Agency FB # Orbitronio Ratings * America: M 17+ * Japan: 17+ * Europe: 18+ * Russia: 16+ The Story DAY 1 - Prepare Robot Leader (Green/Good Side): The invasion has started! We see enemies! To our base! Gather our weapons for the big showdown! Robot 1 (Green/Good Side): Okay! Robot 1 (Red/Bad Side): Oh *censored*. The screen cuts to the good robots' base. Robot Leader (Green/Good Side): We're here. The screen cuts to the forest. Unteamed Robot (Good): At least I'm in the bushes so guards don't see me! The screen cuts to the good robots' base. Robot Leader (Green/Good Side): We must gather our weapons! Robots 1, 2, and 3 (Green/Good Side): Good choice! All the good robots including their leader pick up weapons. Robots 1 to 5 have (something really dangerous that I can't say because of the guidelines), Robots 6 to 10 have swords, Robots 11 to 20 have emitters that can summon little robot chompers called "Robot-bits", Robots 21 to 30 have trigger explosives (thankfully the explosives are inactive), Robots 31 to 50 just use strength instead of weapons, and the leader of all the robots has a jetpack, blasters, and an emitter on his leg that can summon ghosts to frighten the bad robots. Junior: Use them wisely. Joseph: Don't kill me, please use them wisely. Cody: Use them wisely, please? Robot Leader (Green/Good Side): Yes. Cody: Good. Robot 1 (Green/Good Side): When was the first robot invasion? Robot Leader (Green/Good Side): I'll show you. The robot leader shows a picture of the first Robot Invasion of October 5, 1930. Robot Leader (Green/Good Side): Robot Invasions originally were meant to start on October. I'll explain when it now starts on November later. Black Yoshi is seen making Koolaid himself (Mario is absent). Black Yoshi: Can I play some Call of Duty? Robot Leader (Green/Good Side): No. I don't- Black Yoshi: ROBOT LEADER PLEASE!!! The screen cuts to Canada. Goose Guard: At least I don't- *Sly Cooper throws a Rage Bomb at him, causing him to have a fight with the other guards* Goose Guard: OW! *gets back up and fights the other guards* The screen cuts to the good robots' base. Robot Leader (Green/Good Side): Since it's nighttime, let's go to sleep. The screen fades to Prague as the good robots go to sleep. Vulture Guard: What should we do today? Vulture Guard 2: We're gonna catch some bad- Some bad robots appear. Vulture Guard 2: Looks like we're ready! Robot 1 (Red/Bad Side): OK, let's go! Boko: Oh no... Unteamed Robot (Good): Are you OK? Boko: Y-yes... Unteamed Robot (Good): Get someone immediately. Boko: Okay... The robot takes the rabbit and walks to another person peacefully. The screen fades to Prague. Vulture Citizen 1: With the bad robots here, how will we fight them? Vulture Citizen 2: Let's go become guards. Vulture Citizen 1: Okay. The bad robots chase the two citizens. The screen fades to Canada in the blueprint goose's cabin. Blueprint Goose: Hmm... The goose picks up some blueprints for his train operation. Blueprint Goose: Time to get my train before 3:00 PM! The goose goes to get his train as the screen fades to Beijing, the capital of China. It then cuts to a house. Citizen 1: 我不知道為什麼外面有壞機器人！(I don't know why there's bad robots outside!) Citizen 2: 什麼？(What?) The robots out the window enter by breaking the glass and chasing the citizens. Both Citizens: RUN!!!! The screen fades to Seoul. Seoul Citizen: ROBOTS! The bad robots appear, chasing the citizen. Seoul Citizen! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! The screen fades to the good robots' base. Good Robot Leader: We're ready now. Good Robots (except unteamed ones): Good! The robots go find the bad ones. The screen then softly pans to a flashback. Flashback: January 18, Scene from SML Comics. Credit to MamaLuigi22. Toad (in thought): Little does Black Yoshi know, I'm sitting on his Call Of Duty. (Black Yoshi prepares to defeat him) Present day: Missouri, USA at November 5, 2019. Good Robot 23: Oh no! Investigation Robot: Calm down! You guys are gonna go find the bad robots while we investigate. Good Robot 23: Okay. Trivia * The swearing is censored. More about this in Who Killed Sly Cooper?. * This is the first time Ken appears with Cody in Addycakes' stories. * In Addycakes' stories, this is the first appearance of the good and bad robots and their leaders, Ken, and many others to mention, but fewer than in Who Killed Sly Cooper?. ** Also in these stories, this is the first time Black Yoshi appears without Mario. ** Also, this is the first time Black Yoshi begs for Call of Duty in these stories. Since Mario is absent, he says "name PLEASE!!!" instead of "MARIO PLEASE!!!". * This is the first time High and Grodo appear without the Mouse. * In this story, Ken, High, Grodo, Sly Cooper, and the geese guards (except the one Sly Cooper threw a rage bomb at) have no dialogue. * This is the first time Sly Cooper uses his Rage Bomb (not counting his existing video games). * This is the only story that doesn't have the full appearance of Pensacola. Pensacola only appears in flashbacks. * Boko officially turned good in this episode. Category:Good Robots Episodes Category:Bad Robots Episodes Category:Invasion Episodes Category:Episodes where Brooklyn Guy does not appear Category:Episodes where Jeffy does not appear Category:Episodes where Mario doesn't appear Category:Episodes where Rosalina doesn't appear Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Episodes where Junior gets in trouble Category:Episodes where Joseph dies Category:Episodes where Cody's wand is used Category:Ken Episodes Category:Robot Leaders Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Episodes where a character gets injured Category:Episodes where a character gets repercussions Category:Episodes where Chef Pee Pee doesn't appear Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Torture Episodes Category:High and Grodo Episodes Category:Sly Cooper Episodes Category:Vulture Guards Episodes